My Twin Brother: Year One
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU First, I find out I'm a witch. Second, my twin turns into a jerk, and now I find out I have a soul mate AND marriage contract. Throw in a magic rock and this year won't be boring.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I've always wanted to do this kind of story, a series, and now I am. It's easier for me to finish a story if it goes like this. Anyway, this is first person, rare for a Harry Potter one as they are usually third person. I'm about to ramble, so I say now, enjoy!_**

...

My Twin Brother: Year One

Chapter One

_"__Lily, Lily run!" The man yelled to his wife._

_"__James?" Lily asked, clutching two bundles of blankets and hair._

_"__It's him Lily, take Harry and Emily. I'll hold him off!" James yelled and Lily Potter's eyes become wide. She rushed up the stairs._

_"__Be safe Harry and Emily. Mummy loves you, daddy loves you. Be safe, be strong." Lily whispered to her son and daughter. A creak was heard on the stairs._

_"__Stand aside!" Hissed a snake like man._

_"__No, please have mercy!"_

_"__Stand aside mudblood."_

_"__No, not Harry and Emily, please!"_

_"__Avada Kedavra!" And like that, she fell with a thud._

….

I shot up in my sleeping bag and looked around wildly. It took me a second to realize there was no green light or falling woman, just the planks of wood that surrounded the cupboard under the stairs.

"Em'?" I heard my twin brother, Harry, mumble across from me.

"Sorry, bad dream." I muttered and he fell back asleep. I lied back down, thinking. I've had that dream before and it seemed so real but I couldn't place the people. One looked like Harry except for the eyes and the other had Harry's eyes. I looked like the woman in facial features but I had the man's black hair and hazel eyes.

I had long black hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. I was very skinny. Harry had unruly black hair and emerald green eyes with round glasses. They were held with a lot of tape. He was also pale and skinny. We both had a lightning bolt shaped scar on our faces. While Harry's was on his forehead, mine ran from my temple to my jaw. We looked nothing like our only living relatives, the Dursleys.

"Wake up!" Our Aunt, Petunia Dursley, shrieked from outside Harry and I's cupboard. I heard Harry groan and his sleeping bag rustle.

"You awake, Emily?" He asked as he put on his glasses.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Hurry up!" Aunt Petunia said before I heard her walk back to the kitchen.

Harry closed his eyes as I changed and I did the same before we both clambered out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. The kitchen table and part of the floor was covered with presents. Oh yeah, I forgot.

"It's Dudley's birthday." Harry sighed while looking enviously at our cousin's load of presents.

"We didn't get him anything. What kind of cousins are we?" I whispered with a smirk and he snorted before uncle Vernon walked in. We went about making the Dursleys their breakfasts.

We set out the last plate a few minutes later when Dudley walked in. Well, waddled was a better description. His blonde hair was laid flat on his thick head and his watery eyes were zeroed in on the large pile of presents. Aunt Petunia walked in as he was counting.

"Thirty-six." Dudley said in a flat voice. Harry and I froze, so did aunt Petunia. All three of us smelled trouble. "That's two less than last year!" We hurried to eat our measly breakfast because you never know with Dudley.

"Duddydinkims," Aunt Petunia said quickly, "we will get you three more presents when we go out. How's that?"

"That will give me thirty, thirty…" Dudley scrunched up his face.

"Thirty-nine." Uncle Vernon said gruffly. Dudley nodded with a smile.

"Spoiled brat." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that girl?" Uncle Vernon asked sharply and I put on a sugary sweet smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy Dudley gets his presents." My voice sounded completely honest and he looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Harry looked at me in envy which was understandable. I was able to get away with most things because I could lie so easily. Harry didn't have the same skill.

The phone rang and aunt Petunia went to answer. She came back with a sour face as we watched Dudley open a fancy gold wristwatch.

"Bad news Vernon, Ms. Figg broke her leg and can't take them." She jerked her head at us.

Dudley's piggy eyes widened as we grinned in joy. I didn't even realize Dudley's in coming tantrum until it happened.

"They'll ruin everything! Don't take them with us!"

"_Them_ have names." I muttered just as Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend walked in.

After being threatened about any funny business happening, we were shoved together in a car with Dudley and Piers. It actually started as a good day. Harry and I got a lemon ice pop each when the Dursleys couldn't rush us from the ice cream lady fast enough and when Dudley's Knickerbocker Glory didn't have sufficient enough ice cream on top, we got to finish it off. It wasn't until the reptile house that the dream day ended.

Dudley and Piers grew bored of the giant boa constrictor and left us alone with it. As we looked at it, Harry started to speak.

"Sorry about them. They don't understand what its like to be locked up someplace with no way to escape."

The snake suddenly raised its head and blinked at my brother.

"Can you understand us?" I asked curiously and the snake looked at me and nodded. "Hmm, well this is a new development in the strangeness that surrounds us." The snake looked like it was laughing by how it shook and hissed.

_"__I like you. What are your namessss?"_

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin, Emily."

_"__Well, Emily, I am ssssending my little friend to you through a hole. Pleassse take care of her." _Just then a tiny corn snake slid out of a small hole. She wrapped around my ankle.

_"__I will sssstay here until I can come out." _

"Okay."

Just then we were pushed down as Piers called out. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME SEE THE SNAKE, YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!"

I glared at Dudley and Piers as they shoved their faces against the glass. Suddenly the glass disappeared and they jumped back. The snake slowly slid out of its cage and stopped in front of us.

_"__Thank you, Emily. Good luck Harry." _He then slithered away, hissing and playfully snapping at the other visitors of the zoo.

_"__I will misss him. Well, except for hisss nagging." _Harry and I laughed, not noticing uncle Vernon watching us.

When we got back, we were thrown into our cupboard with a promise of no meals for a week. The little corn snake slithered up my arm and wrapped around my neck.

"What's your name?" I asked. Harry seemed upset about something because he was looking at his cards instead of talking.

_"__I don't have one. He only called me child."_

"Well, how about I call you Zuzza?"

_"__Zuzza? I like it. Now issss there anything I can eat?"_

"Well, what do you eat?"

_"__I ussssually ssssnuck out after the place closssed and ate crumbsss. It filled me enough."_

"Well I snuck some toast from breakfast, will that be okay." Zuzza hissed an 'okay' and I happily fed her small bits of bread. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said though I could tell he wasn't. I dropped it though.

We were let out for meals after three days as a week could starve us. It was a few days later that something happened. As we were forced to get the mail Harry paused as he shifted through it. I looked at him and he handed me a thick, yellowish envelope.

_Miss. E. Potter_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_Number 4, Private Drive_

_Surrey_

"We never get mail." Harry muttered as we walked back to the kitchen. Sadly, as we were about to open them, Dudley grabbed them and handed it to his father. As he read the letter, his face turned to the color of porridge and he threw Harry, me, and surprisingly Dudley out of the kitchen

_"__What happened?"_

"Don't worry, Zuzza." I whispered as we entered our cupboard. Harry looked upset again. "What's wrong? And don't give me that 'fine' rubbish."

"Why did you get Zuzza? Why didn't he ask me to take care of her?" Harry asked after a minute.

"Harry, we can take care of her together. All you have to do is ask."

"It's not the same. It's like I wasn't trusted." I opened my mouth to deny that but he spoke first. "Just forget it."

I frowned. That's the first time Harry had gotten upset with me. There was more, I could tell, but I let it drop and fed Zuzza more bread I had snuck. The next day uncle Vernon visited us in our cupboard to declare we were moving into Dudley's second bedroom. Zuzza was happier as she now had a dark, warm place that was more comfortable to hide under. My sheets. She hissed in pleasure as I stroked her scaly head while we were covered by the sheet.

The next morning another two letters found their way to Harry and I and Harry was still being moody. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were treating us with caution. It finally came to a head a few days later when loads of letters shot from the fireplace. Uncle Vernon had us all pack our things and meet at the car. Zuzza wasn't happy about giving up the sheets but resigned to wrapping around my neck, under the collar of my shirt. Our uncle was acting mad, driving everywhere.

"Shake em' off, Shake em' off." He kept muttering as he drove. When we stopped at a hotel, the next morning, a hundred letters found their way to us and we were on the road again. I had no idea what our uncle was looking for but finally he stopped by a dock and left into the sheeting rain, locking the doors. He came back with a thin package and a messenger bag. "Found the perfect place."

That perfect place turned out to be a horrid shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean. It was storming when we got there and the fire he tried to start with the chip bags didn't work. Zuzza was very mad. When it was time for bed, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon took the only room while Dudley got the couch. Harry and I were left to find the most comfortable area of dirt under the thinnest of sheets. As midnight approached, I drew a birthday cake on the dirt. Harry and I were turning eleven. Dudley's watched beeped, signaling midnight and I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Harry." I whispered. Zuzza hissed out a happy birthday of her own.

"Happy birthday." Harry muttered and I frowned but before I could speak we heard something.

BOOM!

...

**_Zuzza is going to be fun to write along with Emily. Harry is being a jerk and it will get worse but I wont say how they pull through it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey guys! So I just moved and we are yet able to have wifi so I haven't been on until now (im on a library computer). So, I need to tell you that it seems like Harry is just mad about the snake. He is not and in chapter five, it will be explained so be patient. Anywho, hope you enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

The man who sat on the couch smiling at us was huge. His hands were the size of trash can lids and his feet the size of baby dolphins. He had beady black eyes and wild hair and beard but I surprisingly wasn't scared. Something about him seemed kind.

"Las' time I saw you two, you were both only babies. Yeh look like yer dad, Harry, 'cept you got yer mum's eyes. Yeh look like yer mum, Emily, 'cept you have yer dads eyes and hair."

I looked surprised but uncle Vernon made a weird rasping sound.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" I rolled my eyes, breaking and entering was for a house. This was wood on a rock.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." The giant grabbed the shot gun out of his hand, bent it as if it was made of rubber, and threw it into the corner.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise.

"Anyway-Harry, Emily," He turned away from the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He pulled out a slightly squished box and when Harry opened it, we were faced with a birthday cake that read _Happy Birthday Harry and Emily _in green icing.

"Thank you." I said at the same time as Harry asked-

"Who are you?"

"Yer welcome, Emily. True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He smiled. "Yeh two know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Um, no." Harry said and I shook my head.

"No?"

"Sorry." I said quickly as I discreetly fed Zuzza some pieces of cake.

"Sorry?" He barked before looking at our relatives. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He leapt to his feet and looked at the Dursleys in anger. "Do you mean ter tell me, that these two knows nothing' abou' ANYTHING?"

"We know some things." Harry said defensively. "We know maths and stuff."

"I don't think that's what he meant." I said, realizing something but not voicing it yet.

"I mean about _our _world. _Your _world. _My _world. _Yer parents world_!"

That started to prove my idea right but I still stayed silent until the right time.

"What world?" Harry asked.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid looked at us wildly. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," He said, "I mean, they're _famous_. You two are _famous_."

I stayed silent still, letting Harry ask the questions.

"What? Our-our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know? Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?"

Before uncle Vernon could speak, I finally did. "We're magical."

Everyone looked at me in shock but I was looking past Hagrids shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked in shock.

"Magical. It makes sense. You suddenly appearing on the roof, me changing our teacher's hair blue, and when the glass of the tank at the zoo disappeared. I've been thinking of it for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because lately, you don't listen to me. You've been so moody, I decided to wait until you calmed down." I said softly before looking at Hagrid. "It's true, right?"

"Yes, yeh both are magical. A witch and wizard." He said, shaking out of his surprise. "An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters."

I finally took the yellowish envelope and opened it up.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I smiled as I read the letter and felt over joyed. Hopefully I would belong at Hogwarts.

….

I learned a lot that night. Harry and I were magical. Our parents didn't really die in a car crash like we were told but actually by an evil wizard named Voldemort who tried to kill us but for some reason his spell backfired and we were left with those scars on our faces. Now we were entering a magical shopping center called Diagon Alley, after having our hands shaken thirty times by excited bar patrons.

I looked around in awe at the sight of all the things surrounding us as we walked down the cobbled stone street. We reached a large building.

"Gringotts." Hagrid said simply. I looked curiously at a creature standing in front of the big doors. "Yeah, that's a goblin."

After giving a goblin teller our keys for our vaults and a letter from Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, we were led on a wild ride in a cart. We sped along some tracks through dark tunnels until finally coming to a stop. The goblin first went to one vault and turned the key before pointing me to another and opening it. I gasped at the sight of all the gold, silver, and bronze coins. After filling my money bag, I spotted a letter on a stool. I looked at the goblin and he nodded so I stuck it in my pocket.

When we entered the bright sunlight and Hagrid had us go to Madam Malkins robe shop while he went to get a pick me up after that wild ride. I had a feeling Hagrid had a bit of a drinking problem. When we entered I found a predicament. Zuzza had nowhere to hide. But she then slithered to look like a tie that was already in my hair. I quietly praised her which pleased her greatly. It was there we met a boy I instantly disliked. He had a nasty attitude and seemed like a big bully. A thinner Dudley I guess you could say. Harry was downtrodden as we met with Hagrid who had ice cream for us. Zuzza licked up a melted part I discreetly gave her and she hissed in agreement to how tasty it was.

After getting our supplies, Hagrid looked at my list.

"Just yer wand left-oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh two birthday presents."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yeh both an animal."

Before Hagrid could continue, I spoke. "Actually Hagrid, I'd just like a book. There was one I saw back at Flourish and Blotts that looked interesting. I can meet you both there."

"Yeh sure, Emily?"

"Mmhmm. I'll see you in the bookstore."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." They then went through the crowd and I walked the opposite direction.

_"__Why did you do that, Emily?"_

"You are the only pet I need." I said under my breath. I had a feeling people shouldn't hear me talk to Zuzza. She rubbed her head against my cheek from where she returned around my neck.

I found the book which was called, _The Magical and Muggle Art of Pranking: Beginner_. I'd always wanted to learn to prank and this seemed like a good way to start. Hagrid found me twenty minutes later and chuckled when he saw the book. When I asked why he just shook his head and said I would hopefully see when I got to Hogwarts. I grinned as he bought it and walked out to see Harry carrying the cage of a lovely snowy owl. Apparently that's how mail was carried in the wizarding world. Now it was wand time. Something I was excited and nervous about.

Harry went first. The store owner, Olivander, seemed barmy but I just shrugged it off. Harry got holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Olivander then scared us both by saying that wand was the brother wand to Voldemort. But it was my turn and now I was very nervous. After ten wands, Olivander examined me. I think he spotted Zuzza because he nodded to himself after glancing at where she was hiding and disappeared all the way to the back. He came back with a thin, dusty box.

Red and gold sparks shot out and I was the proud owner of an unusual combination that he only used twice. Birch and nymph hair, nine inches. He beckoned me forward at my confusion.

"Who someone's companion is," He glanced at Zuzza again, "says a lot about them. Take care of this wand."

"Okay, thank you." I said uncertainly before paying for my wand and putting the money pouch in my pocket where I felt the letter. I almost forgot. I would read it later.

...

**_Yay! I feel Emily would be smart enough to come to realize that there was something different about them. Harry was a little, stupid, on that in the book. How does the wind blow a human being onto a roof? Read and Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I now officially have my internet so yay! Guess what? I finished first year. I'm working on second while I also post these chapters. I think you'll like how this year goes. Warning: This series consists of Ron bashing. I don't know if he will be put in a better light at all but you never know. So, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Three

September 1st came fast and I had to stop Harry from telling uncle Vernon what platform it was as I knew it would sound crazy. Platform nine and three-quarters wasn't even a platform but it was probably magical. We were given a lift the next day and Zuzza was excited to finally be leaving the house for somewhere new. I was right, there was no platform. It wasn't until we heard a woman that our hope came back.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry and I hurried to the family which was large. After a boy named Percy and twins whose names I figured where Fred and George, Harry finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Harry spoke to the friendly looking plump woman.

"Hello, dear," She said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

The second I saw the boy she pointed to I got a bad feeling. I didn't like the look of him.

"Yes, that thing is-we don't know how-"

"We don't know how to get on the platform, ma'am." I said politely and she smiled kindly. I liked _her_.

"Not to worry." She said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Harry looked nervous but I just ran into the barrier, not even waiting. Zuzza hissed at being jostled and I said sorry. Harry appeared next and we walked until we found an empty compartment. Then we were faced with a predicament. We weren't strong enough to pick up our trunks. As we struggled I heard a voice.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the twins.

"Yes, please." Harry panted and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't panting, why was he?

"Oy, Fred! Come here and help!" The other bounded over and I watched them, realizing that George had less freckles and lighter eyes than Fred. Well that will come in handy to know.

"Thanks." Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" Fred pointed at Harry's scar.

"Yes, we're Harry and Emily Potter." I said with an exasperated sigh. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." They looked surprised before grinning. George bowed.

"A pleasure, milady."

"Yes, quite a pleasure."

I laughed at their tones.

"You're George." I pointed at him. "And you're Fred."

"Are you stalking us?"

"Yes, how do you know our names?"

"Because I listen. You said your names when you were with your mum."

"Well, well, aren't you smart."

"Brains and beauty, quite a combination." George said with a wink and I laughed just as their mum called for them.

They grinned and hopped off the train. I sat down across from Harry who was listening in on the family. I was speaking quietly to Zuzza.

"If someone see's you, be nice to them. Except that boy from the robe shop."

_"__Okay. I'm going to take a nap." _She then fell asleep and I smiled.

The train started moving and I grinned just as the door opened. The grin disappeared to see Ron.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." _I doubt it_.

Harry gestured to the sit next to him and Ron sat.

"Hey, Ron." It was Fred and George. "We're going to the middle of the train-Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Okay." Ron mumbled. They grinned at me.

"It was a pleasure again, Miss. Potter."

"Yes, see you soon, milady." George said and they left. Ron looked shocked while Harry frowned before turning to Ron. The second he asked if we were actually Emily and Harry Potter, I tuned out and took out the letter from my vault.

_Dear Flower,_

_If you are reading this letter, your father and I are gone. It can only appear then. I just wrote this to tell you how much I love you, along with your father, and that we will always be looking out for you. I have something else to tell you. There is a thing, called a marriage contract in the wizarding world. It is a binding contract that says you are to marry a specific person. Now normally I would not approve of that but I did this one time. You see, you have one. Do not hate me as I have good reason. Your contract isn't with some random boy, it is with your soul mate. We discovered it when he touched your hand as a baby. You both glowed a bright gold. Do not let anyone but Professor Dumbledore know, as he technically already knows, not even Harry. I won't tell you who he is as to not pressure you but you will know soon enough._

_Good luck my love and remember, you will always be loved._

_Watching over you forever,_

_Mum_

_P.S. This is your dad. You will love your soul mate, I can already tell he will be a handsome young lad with a penchant for-oops your mum is glaring at me. I love you!_

I smiled though I was slightly confused. Marriage contract? I'd need to talk to Professor Dumbledore when I got to Hogwarts about this. Suddenly I heard Harry.

"What are you reading?"

"It's just a letter." I said.

"What's it say?" Ron asked and my eyes narrowed.

"It's private."

"Oh, c'mon. Just read it!"

"Even if I wanted to, I barely know you."

"That's kind of rude Emily." Harry said with a frown.

"Well I don't like my personal stuff invaded."

Ron suddenly plucked the letter but I grabbed it in time for him to just see the title. My face was red with anger but Harry didn't seem fazed. He seemed to be frowning at…_me_. I pulled my trunk down from the rack.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in confusion.

"This compartment is a little crowded. I'm going to find somewhere else to sit." I then left, slamming the door behind before lugging my trunk through the train. As I frowned, seeing nowhere else, I heard a voice.

"Emily?" It was Fred. He and George had their heads poking out of a compartment.

"What are you doing?" George asked next.

"My brother was being a jerk and another with red hair," I looked pointedly at them, "tried to read something that was private. I left the place."

"Oh, well you can sit in here if you'd like." George offered.

"Yeah, plenty of space." Fred grinned and I nodded, hauling my trunk in.

George and Fred put it in an overhead rack as I looked around. There were two girls and a boy with dreadlocks. They were looking back curiously. George sat me down in between him and Fred.

"Anyway, Emily this is Lee Jorden, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Lee, Angie, Alicia, this is Emily Potter."

"Whoa." Lee said before shaking my hand in a way that jostled Zuzza. She hissed a little too loud. "What was that?"

"What was, what?" I asked.

"That hissing sound."

"No idea." But it seemed I couldn't lie with Fred and George around.

"It came from you." Fred said.

I sighed, seeing no way out. "Okay, don't freak out or anything but this," I held up my wrist and Zuzza wrapped around it, "is Zuzza. A completely harmless corn snake I found. She became attached to me and won't leave me alone."

_"__Liar." _She hissed fondly.

"That is so cool." George finally said and I looked surprised. Zuzza slithered off me and onto George. He froze and I grinned.

_"__I like him." _ She wrapped around his wrist and rubbed her scaly head against the top of his hand.

"This feels really weird." He said once his body relaxed. Zuzza started hissing. "Is she…laughing?"

"She's smart. Though what really feels weird is when she's wrapped around your ankle in the shower. Like I said, she doesn't leave me alone." Zuzza did her hissing laugh again and I rolled my eyes.

"Can-can I see her?" Alicia asked hesitantly and I nodded, motioning for her to hold out her wrist. Zuzza wrapped around her wrist and hissed an approval also. She was passed around before coming back to me.

"You know, I've never heard of someone having a snake for a pet." Angelina said though she smiled to show no malice in the comment.

"I'm not normal so why should I have a normal pet." I stood and looked in my trunk before pulling out my new book.

"Is that a prank book?" Fred asked in shock and I nodded.

"Freddie and I love pranking!"

"They're the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. Have been since their first year." Lee said with a grin and I looked at them in awe.

"I've always wanted to learn to prank. I figure my gift of lying my way out of anything could go to good use."

"Well you won't learn through a silly book." George took the book from me and flipped through it before shaking his head.

"Yeah, that doesn't really show it."

"How about this. Georgie and I show you how to prank."

"Yes, make you our apprentice in a way."

_"__Do it!" _Zuzza hissed softly and I shrugged but grinned.

"Sure."

Fred and George shook my hand in agreement but when mine touched George's, both our breaths caught. An electric shock shot through me. Our eyes locked and suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

_"__What the hell is going on?"_

_"__What is going on?"_

We looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing we just heard each other's thoughts.

"Um, guys? You okay?" Lee asked and I let go of George's hand.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a mind hiccup." I said with an honest smile and he nodded.

_"__You are a good liar." _I jumped at George's voice in my head.

_"__We just realized we can hear each other's thoughts yet you talk about my lying skill."_

_"__He isss the one from the letter." _Zuzza hissed and I cussed in my mind when he looked at Zuzza in shock. _"Oopssss."_

"George I need to talk to you in private." I grabbed his hand and yanked him out.

"Jeez, you have a strong grip." George commented as I pulled him into an empty compartment.

"I'll be blunt, I can, somehow, talk to snakes. No idea how, just realized I could and it kind of scares me bu-"

"You're a parselmouth?"

"A what?" I asked in confusion at the strange word.

"It's someone who can talk to snakes. Usually only dark wizards can do it though."

"Great, now I'm even weirder." I groaned and sat on the seat. "This is just wonderful. Now I'm a dark witch, that's fun! Maybe this is all a bad dream."

_"__It better not be. I don't want that cupboard again." _Zuzza hissed in frustration.

"Shut up. This is your fault."

"That sounded really strange." George said and I refused to look at him.

"Not even at Hogwarts and I'm an anomaly."

_"__I don't think that." _George's voice was suddenly in my mind. I looked at him but he was smiling.

_"__Yeah, right."_

_"__Seriously, seems cool actually. I wouldn't tell anyone else though. _I frowned and he sat next to me. _"Don't worry, as long as you keep it secret, you should be fine. I won't even tell Fred and I never keep something from him."_

_"__Thanks." _I sighed and he squeezed my hand before we went back to the other compartment.

...

**_As you can probably guess, George is her soul mate. Emily has found out early what she is so that's good. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_So a realization will be made in this chapter which i'm sure you can guess what it is. I hope you enjoy it!_**

...

Chapter Four

I had to take the boats so I waved to my new friends as they went to some carriages and followed the throng of first years who were being guided by Hagrid to the dock. As we went around the slippery bend, I gasped along with everyone else. A giant castle loomed in front of us with sparkling light. Zuzza hissed in amazement. I finally spotted Harry who was still with that idiot. I caught up though but was a little surprised when they pretended I wasn't there. I usually didn't cry but some tears pricked my eyes that I held down. I did get in the same boat as them, hoping that they might recognize me there but they didn't. I decided to test a long distance mind talk.

_"__George?" _It was silent for a minute then his voice was in my head.

_"__Yeah? Whats up?"_

_"__Do you and Fred ever get in ridiculous fights?"_

_"__Once, over throwing away a dungbomb. Why?"_

_"__Harry is being a jerk. He and your brother are acting as if I'm not here even though I'm in the same boat. It feels like a once sided fight." _I mentally sighed. _"Very unusual for us."_

_"__Well I don't know what to tell you. Just wait until he gets over it. Is that all you needed to ask?"_

_"__No, what's the sorting I heard about?"_

_"__Well it's how your house is chosen."_

_"__Yeah, but what is it exactly."_

_"__You have to wrestle a troll."_

_"__You really think I would believe that? Nice try."_

_"__Well Miss. Potter, you'll just have to figure it out for yourself."_

_"__That's not fair."_

_"__Mmhmm, I'll see you after the sorting."_

I sighed. Zuzza laughed in my ear and I tried not to smile.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled and we all ducked as we passed through a curtain of ivy that covered the wide opening of the cliff face. We reached an underground dock and clambered out of the boats. I was shocked when Harry and Ron suddenly left me and disappeared. I frowned but followed everyone, going slightly slower than the other first years, thinking mean thoughts towards Harry and Ron.

_"__You know you're projecting to me, right?"_

_"__Oh, sorry." _I looked embarrassed though he couldn't see.

_"__Someone has a violent streak. I would be mad about my brother but I can see where you're coming from. He is acting like a git."_

_"__Well..."_

_"__Okay, now I'll talk to you after the sorting. Hopefully you get into Gryffindor."_

Once I reached the group, Hagrid had just barely knocked on the large wooden doors. They opened and a stern looking woman with black hair in a tight bun stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Professor McGonagall led us through a grand foyer and into a private chamber where we all squeezed together. She then went on to explain the four houses, the point system, and how our house will be like our family. That sounds fun (hint the sarcasm). She then left. I was next to Harry and Ron, still hoping my twin will just show he recognized my presence. I heard Ron say what George tried to convince me about the sorting and Harry paled. Was he really that stupid? Suddenly there was a scream and I looked around. I spotted some ghosts appearing and talking to themselves.

_"__What are thossse?" _I heard Zuzza and I murmured to her what they were.

Professor McGonagall shooed them off and led us to what was called the Great Hall. When we walked down the aisle, I spotted Fred and George who both grinned at me. Then my eyes locked onto a ratty old hat which opened a tear and sang.

_(Read it in the book)_

I stared at the hat in shock before my head swiveled to George.

_"__We're sorted by a bloody hat. You couldn't have just told me that?"_

_"__That takes the fun out of it." _He winked and I scowled at him before turning back to the front.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said.

It went by alphabetical order and I sighed, waiting impatiently and nervously. My fingers tapped against my leg and I watched closely as each one was sorted. Finally-

"Potter, Emily!"

There were whispers all around as I walked up to the stool and sat, gingerly placing the hat on my head. Zuzza had fallen asleep.

_"__Emily Potter,"_ I heard a small voice in my ear, _"I finally get to sort you. You have the mind of your mother and the pranking nature of your father. I see plenty of courage and a brilliant mind. Ravenclaw would do you well but no matter what, you belong in Gryffindor so, I say_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last was shouted to everyone causing Zuzza to wake up and hiss in anger. I quietly calmed her down with promise of ice cream, if there was some.

I went and sat next to Fred and George. Fred patted my back while George, surprisingly, squeezed my hand under the table.

_"__What was that letter I heard Zuzza say in your mind?"_

_"__Nothing, nothing. It's not important." _I thought quickly and he pursed his lips.

_"__You'll tell me eventually."_

_"__No I won't."_

_"__Yes, you will."_

_"__No."_

_"__Yes."_

_"__No."_

_"__I can be very persuasive." _I raised an eyebrow at his words but he just grinned and looked over to where I heard my brother being called. There were more whispers as he sat under the hat. He seemed to be thinking hard, probably talking to the hat. Soon Gryffindor erupted from the hat and everyone cheered, except me, though I clapped politely. Even though it was my brother, I wouldn't cheer for someone who was hurting my feelings. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and Harry clapped loudly.

"It's good you got into Gryffindor, Harry." I said and he looked over.

"Thanks." He said quickly before turning to Ron. Tears pricked my eyes again and I looked down. I felt someone lightly rubbing my back. It was George. He was frowning at Harry.

_"__That wasn't very cool." _He looked at me and I looked back down. _"Is he usually like this?"_

_"__It started a month ago but it suddenly turned into a chill fest when we got on the train. He got mad at me for some crazy reason just because I took the letter back that your brother had grabbed from me."_

_"__Wait, Ron just…took something that was yours?"_

_"__I said it was private." _

_"__Well, sounds like a prank is in order for my dear little brother." _I nodded. _"It'll be the first one Fred and I teach you."_

I grinned at his words and he turned to whisper to Fred who got a look of glee in his eyes before looking at Ron. He took that second to look over and the glint in his two brother's eyes seemed scare him. I grinned at that. He looked over to see me grinning and his eyes narrowed before muttering to Harry. His eyes widened and he looked at me. It hurt how hard I was holding back my tears when he glared at me slightly. My own twin had glared at me. I looked down as a tear did make it out and fell into my hand.

Zuzza was hissing quietly, telling me it was okay, when I felt an arm go around my waist. It was George.

_"__It'll be fine." _His thought was soft and I gave a small smile.

Dumbledore stood then.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He smiled. "Thank you!"

He then sat back down and Harry turned to Percy.

"Is he-a bit mad?"

"Mad?" I tuned them out as food appeared but, suddenly I wasn't hungry. I discreetly fed Zuzza some mashed potato which she liked but ate nothing for myself. George looked at me in worry but I just stared at my plate. I didn't pay attention to anything until I heard George.

_"__You okay?"_

_"__I'm fine."_ He raised an eyebrow and I mentally sighed. _"I'm just upset about Harry and confused about this letter from my mum."_

_"__Seriously, what's the letter?"_

_"__Nothing!" _He poked my side and I rolled her eyes. _"I found a note from my mum in my vault saying that I had a marriage contract. She said not to tell anybody but now you know."_

_"__A marriage contract? With who?"_

_"__No idea, she said it was with my soul mate, not just some random boy, but wouldn't give me the name."_

_"__Soul mate, eh? How do they know?"_

_"__When I was a baby, he touched my hand and we both glowed gold." _He nodded at my words.

I was able to give Zuzza some vanilla ice cream before it disappeared. Dumbledore gave a speech that was both cool and creepy and after the school song we were led by Percy to Gryffindor Tower. Harry was still ignoring me and it hurt a lot. When we got there, I instantly went to sleep. I hadn't realized my mind had entered George's subconsciously until a strange dream that seemed like a memory came.

_"__George come meet Harry and Emily." It was his mum. _

_Three year old George toddled over to see two babies, one with Hazel eyes, obviously me, and the other with emerald, obviously Harry. George looked at his mum when I held out my tiny hand and he gently held it. There was a gasp when we both glowed gold._

I shot up in my bed.

"George." I breathed. I had a sudden urge to go down to the common room so I woke Zuzza who wrapped around my neck before I tip toed down the stairs. George was sitting on the chair, bent over with his head in his hands. I looked at Zuzza but she stayed silent.

_"__George." _No answer. _"George." _Nothing. _"Don't pretend you're asleep because I'm looking at you right now."_

George looked over and I gave a small smile.

"I saw. I subconsciously entered your mind and saw your memory." My voice was soft and he looked down.

"A marriage contract. I didn't even know about it." He whispered and I sighed before sitting on the arm of the chair.

"This doesn't have to change our friendship." I said quietly. "You, and Fred. Lee, Angelina, and Alicia. You five are probably the only ones I'm going to have. It used to just be me and Harry and now it's not and I'm not going to lose that."

He still didn't look up so I wedged into the armchair with him. I was thin enough that I could.

"Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just met someone yet it feels you've known each other your whole lives?" I asked suddenly and he looked over finally. "I've never had that feeling before, yet the second our hands touched at the train, it came. I feel like I've known you forever."

He sighed. "Yeah, I did too." He wrapped his arm around my waist again as to not disturb Zuzza, who had fallen asleep on my neck. "You're right, this doesn't have to change anything. But, why do you think it'll just be me, Fred, Lee, Angie, and Alicia?"

"I've grown to realize that you can only have so many friends. And five feels enough." I smiled.

...

**_Yep, now they know! Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Like I said in an earlier chapter, this one would explain Harry's behavior better. I like this chapter and I hope you do too. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. We're still cleaning up the old house, we have another week, so I've been busy. Anyway, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Five

"Did you see him?"

"Did you see her?"

"I wonder why they aren't walking together."

"Because he's a jerk, that's why." I muttered under my breath and Zuzza did her hissing laugh while George rolled his eyes.

_"__Calm down."_

_"__No way."_

He shook his head as he, Fred, and my new friends walked with me to breakfast.

"Did you sleep well Emily?" Angelina asked. "I mean, it was your first night. Did you get homesick?"

I snorted and they looked confused. "Hell no. This place already feels more like home than the Dursleys." I caught sight of Ron and Harry entering and sighed. "Kind of."

"Don't worry about him, Emily. He'll come around." Alicia said and I nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me, weren't you two going to play a prank on Ron and show Emily?" Lee asked.

"Why, Lee, you're absolutely right."

"Yes, how silly of us!"

"Lets go over, shall we?"

"Itching powder in his sheets?"

"Nah, too simple."

"Dungbombs in his pockets?"

"Did that to him last summer."

"Why not mess with his food." I said as I swallowed some black pudding. "I can tell he likes to eat so why not put some disgusting, hilarious thing in his food."

They looked at each other before me.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"You are already doing well, young apprentice!"

_"__And you say you want to learn how to prank, that was good. You're a girl after my own heart."_

_"__We have a marriage contract already, no need to proclaim love." _I grinned and he shook his head.

_"__Nice joke."_

_"__I try."_

He chuckled quietly and I grinned before going back to my food. I started giving Zuzza toast.

"How do others not notice you feeding Zuzza?" Angelina asked me and I shrugged.

"I used to sneak food out of the kitchen back at the Dursleys so I've learned to be quick with movements. Long enough to let Zuzza grab the food but quick enough that no one sees and if they do, they think I have an itch on my neck."

"That's impressive." Lee said and I blushed but smiled. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Emily, can I talk to you?" It was Harry. I nodded and followed him to the entrance of the great hall. "Listen," He paused and I smiled but it disappeared at his next words, "why are you going to prank my friend? It's not nice."

"Not nice? He took my letter, a private letter, without permission."

"Well if you had just read it, then he wouldn't have."

"Do you understand the meaning of the word, private?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He told me about Fred and George's pranks and it's not nice to hurt my first friend."

I looked at him in shock. "First friend? What was I to you for eleven years?!"

"You were my sister. Not a good one though."

I spluttered. "Excuse me?"

"Well you never helped me out of trouble, just lied _yourself_ out. And you didn't help me against bullies."

"Because I was in the middle of being bullied too!"

"It wasn't as bad for you though."

I stared at him incredulously. "Really? Not as bad?" I pulled down the front of my oxford to show a long thin scar. "Remember this? The knife mark from Mariette Polkiss? Remember?"

"Well you didn't even try and protect yourself from that."

"You're saying it was my fault?" I whispered. "It was my fault I was scarred for life from that rat faced bitch?"

"Well you could have dodged. It's like you wanted the scar." He shrugged. "You just weren't a very good…person in my mind."

I froze, my face heating up as tears of anger pricked my eyes. "Not a good person? I wasn't a good person? I didn't comfort a three year old when she fell off the monkey bars because her idiot father wasn't paying attention? I didn't give up my apple to a homeless boy at the park? I'll tell you who isn't a good person. Someone who would rather abandon someone who had always been there for someone who you barely know."

"Ron is a good friend. Don't talk bad about him. Fred and George don't seem like good friends if they prank innocent people."

"Don't you dare say that about them! They and Lee, Angie, and Alicia have been nothing but nice to me."

"You barely know them."

"And _you _barely know Ron!"

"He's my best friend. That's more than I can say about my sister."

My eyes narrowed. "You can go to hell, _Potter_." I spat out our last name before marching back to where they were the others were watching. I grabbed my bag and ran out the great hall.

_"__Emily!" _I ignored George's voice in my head. _"Emily come back!"_

_"__Leave me alone." _I cried in my mind before making it to a deserted corridor and sliding to the ground.

_"__Emily? Are you okay?" _Zuzza hissed and tears slid down my cheeks.

"No, no I'm not." I whispered and Zuzza gave me a snake kiss on my cheek just as I heard someone kneel in front of me. I didn't look. "Go away."

"I can't, remember?" George said and I looked up to see him looking at me in worry. His soft expression caused me to throw myself into his arms. He held me closely as I shook, my usual tough exterior broken. I told him through my thoughts what happened, what Harry said and he looked furious. "Where did you get the knife mark?"

I looked at him before pulling my shirt down to show just below my collar bone.

"I was trying to help some smaller kids get away from the sister of my cousin Dudley's best friend and I didn't realize she had a pocket knife on her. I got them away but she cut me." I sighed and put my shirt back in place. "Harry said I wasn't a good person but while he protected himself, I protected others. I probably got beat up more than him for shielding people." I gave a weak laugh. "Homeless children loved me because I would find a way to sneak food from the house, to them. I gave up snacks that I should treasure for ones who didn't even have that."

"I should have seen this coming, him getting like this but I didn't. I was making myself seem as if we never needed anyone but each other but it was just my imagination apparently." I sighed and he squeezed my shoulder before taking something out of his pocket.

"Your schedule for today. McGonagall was handing them out right after you ran out."

"Thanks." I whispered and he smiled before helping me up and to the great hall.

...

**_Hope this explination helped some of you. Yes, Harry has a stupid reason but in his mind, it's a good reason. Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, sorry I haven't posted in so long but I've been distracted. Anyway, not a lot to say about this chapter but I hope you like it._**

...

Chapter Six

Alicia tried to convince Fred and George to prank Harry also but I disagreed with the idea, saying it wasn't worth it. She gave me a hug though, after they found out what happened. Along with Angelina and Lee. I smiled at them before heading off to class, them wishing me luck as I left.

The classes were okay. I could tell Charms would be my favorite class though we weren't doing magic until October. But as he explained what Charm work actually was, I started to fall in love with the subject. History was where I caught up with homework as George, Fred, Angie, Alicia, and Lee distracted me a lot. Mainly when Harry and Ron were in the room. The twins were starting to get upset by their little brother's attitude. Defense was ridiculous in my mind. Quirrell wouldn't stop stuttering and the classroom smelled strongly of garlic. Transfiguration was cool but only Hermione Granger and I were able to make a difference to the matchstick that we had to change into a needle. Hermione's became silver and pointy while mine became pointy. Astronomy was my second favorite. To look at the stars always felt magical. Zuzza like it too.

Friday, Lee looked at my schedule and winced.

"You got Double Potions with Snape."

"And that's bad, why?"

"He's head of Slytherin House." George piped up.

"Yeah, really only favors the Slytherins." Fred said.

"Hates Gryffindors."

"Quite ridiculous, actually."

_"__Thisss will be interesssting" _Zuzza hissed.

"Any advice?"

"Try your best to be inconspicuous." Angelina said and I nodded.

_"__I'll watch through your thoughts if you like. Apparently we can do that."_

_"__That would be nice, thank you."_

He smiled and I spotted Hedwig fly to Harry with a letter. I frowned, wondering who wrote to him and not me but shrugged it off.

Apparently teachers _can _hate students and show it without a care because Professor Snape definitely hated me and Harry. I paired up with Hermione as she didn't have a partner and I didn't either. He took roll call and when he came to our names he paused.

"Ah, yes, Harry and Emily Potter. Our new-_celebrities_."

_"__Well someone has a stick up his bum."_

_"__Don't make me laugh or I'll get in trouble."_

_"__Sorry." _I could hear the amusement in his voice. He wasn't sorry.

Snape had done a speech though I hadn't really paid attention, until he called out our last name. He was looking at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" _Draught of Living Death_.

"I don't know, sir."

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." I snorted at his words and his onyx eyes focused on me.

"Find something funny about this? Let's test your knowledge." I sat straighter and I could hear Zuzza hissing words of courage in a barely audible hiss. Harry was smirking at me along with Ron. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"It is found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons." I said instantly and the smirks were wiped from my brother and Ron's face and Snape looked surprised.

"Okay, let's do another one." He crossed his arms. "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Everyone held their breath and I looked him in the eye with no fear on my face as I answered.

"Trick question, there is no difference. They are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite." I suddenly had an idea. "And the question you asked Potter," Everyone went bug eyed when I called my brother by our last name instead of his first, "its answer is Draught of Living Death which can be found in the introduction of _Magical Draughts and Potions_. It goes on in an in-depth length of explanation of the potion itself."

It was silent. Everyone but Snape was looking at me with wide eyes, their mouths open.

_"__Whoa." _Was all I heard George say. His voice was laced with awe and amazement.

Snape pursed his lips and stared at me before nodding and looking at everyone else.

"Well, write it down." There was a rustle of quills and parchment. I heard George again.

_"__Nice job. I don't think you need help with him." _I could hear the fondness. _"Hopefully you can tutor me. I need it."_

_"__Why, a third year asking a first year how to do homework? That's absurd, I don't know anything!"_

_"__Ha, ha. See you at lunch."_

Zuzza spoke next. _"Good job, Emily."_

_"__Thanks." _I hissed quietly back.

Harry got in trouble an hour before class ended. Neville Longbottom had melted Seamus Finnegan's cauldron into a twisted mess and the boil solvent we had been working on seeped onto the floor, causing us to stand on our seats. Neville was covered in boils and Seamus had to take him to the hospital wing.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? One point from Gryffindor."

I was behind Harry and Ron when I heard Ron speak.

"Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. They were going to see Hagrid. That must have been the letter from Hedwig. Hagrid was my friend too yet, I didn't get to see him. Whatever, I would see him later. I sighed but Charms cheered me up, Professor Flitwick praised me for how I had every right answer. Even Hermione looked a little put out.

"You'll do fine. It's actually pretty simple if you relax." I glared at Lee.

"Says the boy who's safely on his feet." Lee looked embarrassed while the Quidditch players who surrounded me laughed. "How do you relax on something that can plow you into the ground?"

"With that attitude, you will be. You just need to relax. Have you ever had a dream of floating?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Just imagine you're floating in that dream. Plus, Madam Hooch just makes you hover and if you're still uncomfortable, she doesn't make you go any higher." I raised an eyebrow at Angelina's words. "That's why Lee doesn't fly."

"Why am I being ganged up on?" He whined and we all laughed.

"Think its time to for you to head for flying lessons." Fred said with a grin and I became nervous. George squeezed my hand.

_"__You'll be fine."_

_"__Yeah, thanks."_

I waved and walked towards the exit of the castle. I stood next to Lavender Brown, who whispered to me.

"Just as nervous as me?"

"Yeah." I whispered back and she nodded, evidently relieved she wasn't the only one nervous.

_"__What are we doing now?"_

_"__Flying lessons." _

_"__That sssoundsss fun."_

_"__Didn't even know snakes could use sarcasm."_

Zuzza did her hissing laugh just as Madam Hooch came. She reminded me greatly of a hawk with her sharp yellow eyes. Our instructions were to get the broom to rise into our hands. I placed my hand over the broom.

"UP!" I shouted with everyone. The broom floated halfway before landing back on the ground. After three tries I eventually picked it up when she wasn't looking. Lavender did the same, along with a few Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry though, his went into his hand the first time. I sighed but listened to Madam Hooch.

…..

"He's what?!" I questioned and George sighed along with Fred while the others watched in a mix of amusement and worry.

"He's seeker."

"So, just because he caught Neville's Remembrall, he became seeker. Without doing any try outs?" I frowned as they nodded. "So no one had a chance to try it?" They shook their heads and I barely noticed the plate in front of me get a crack.

"Whoa, calm down." Lee said and I took deep breaths but still muttered profanities. "Why is this bugging you so much?"

"It's not this per se, it's more how bad his attitude has gotten. Smirking at me in Potions when Snape asked me a question. Not inviting me to see Hagrid, who had invited both of us in a letter." I rubbed my temples but kept speaking. "I seriously have no idea why I didn't see this coming before Hogwarts. But, now that I think of it, maybe I was being a bad sister."

"What?! No you weren't. In his mind you were, because you were helping people when he felt you should only help him. If anything he was being a bad brother." Alicia was looking at me seriously. "He called you a bad person when you helped people who needed it. He said you wanted the knife mark because you didn't defend yourself when you were trying to defend younger kids."

"Mary said I was the best girl she knew."

"Who's Mary?" Angelina asked.

"A homeless girl I helped. Whenever she felt lonely, I would sit and talk with her. Tell her the children story of a princess who started as a maid for her evil stepmother and step sisters. She could talk to the mice and the birds who called her Cinderelly though her real name was Cinderella. When a royal ball was announced to find the prince a wife, her stepmother forbid her to go and the stepsisters ripped the dress that the mice and birds made for Cinderella." They looked fascinated so I kept going.

"As she was crying in the barn, her fairy godmother came to help her get to the ball. She turned a pumpkin into a carriage, her mice friends into horses and her dog into a coachman. She then created a beautiful ball gown and glass slippers. The only catch was that everything would turn back to normal at the stroke of midnight. When she arrived to the ball, Cinderella was the most beautiful girl there and the prince danced with her all night. But she lost track of time, so she had to run when the first chime rang at midnight but one of her glass slippers came off on the stairs. She left it there as she had no time and she got to her home just before everything changed."

"The prince knew he needed to find the beautiful girl he danced with and sent his men to search far and wide. They were ordered to have every maiden in the kingdom try on the slipper, to see if it would fit. When the stepmother found out he was doing this, she locked Cinderella in her room so she would not have a chance to try on the slipper. Her animal friends though, the mice, the birds, and her hound dog, helped her escape just in time. Just before the prince's men left, she appeared. And, as you can guess, the shoe fit perfectly. The prince and Cinderella married and, as with every fairytale, they lived happily ever after."

I grinned as they looked at me in awe.

"That was amazing!" Fred exclaimed and Zuzza hissed in agreement.

"Do you have any other ones?" Lee asked and Angelina and Alicia nodded.

"Actually, a few. I didn't make it up. I watched it in primary school. We were having a fairytale week."

"Tell us another one tonight!" Alicia exclaimed and I smiled and nodded.

_"__You're a good story teller." _George thought and I shrugged discreetly.

_"__I learned how. Like I said, homeless kids loved me, and that was one of the reasons."_

He grinned, his eyes gaining a fond expression that I noticed was in them lately when he spoke to me. It always warmed my body but I hid it. Zuzza only knew as I told her everything.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, hey, new chapter! not a lot of stuff in it. Mainly bonding between Emily and Hermione so I hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Seven

"Hey, Hermione, why are you muttering under your breath?" I called out to my bushy haired dorm mate as she passed by. She huffed.

"Your twin got a broomstick. First years aren't allowed broomsticks. And did you know, he and Ron almost got me and Neville in severe trouble for a midnight duel with Malfoy? He is so impossible."

I looked at Fred and George. "That give you my answer?"

"Well, we'll start planning."

"Planning what?" Hermione asked. I smiled and patted the seat next to me. She cautiously sat down.

"A prank, on Potter."

"Why do you call your brother by both your last name?"

"Because, he earned that." I shrugged and she nodded, surprisingly not asking what I meant. "Its good we're both in jeans as I want to show you something fun. Parvati showed it to me."

She looked at me in confusion as I spun on the couch and hooked my legs over the back and went so I was doing a semi-handstand off the couch. She looked on with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?"

"Just spin, hook your legs and rest on your hands, its pretty fun. You try. Just do what I did, copy my movements. Angie is over there if you fall and get a rug burn or something. She's studying to be a healer and knows some healing spells." Hermione looked unsure and I sighed. "Just have a little fun! I think you deserve it." She nodded and slowly copied what I had done. Soon she was grinning as we both hung upside down.

"This _is _fun." She laughed and I grinned at her.

_"__Where's Zuzza?"_

_"__Taking a nap under the covers of my bed. She likes it there." _George nodded in understanding.

Soon our faces were red from the blood flowing to our heads so we went back to sitting. Hermione started to get up but I stopped her.

"Stay, I'm lonely. I finished my homework already. Lee, Angie, and Alicia are finishing theirs and these two…well…"

"Okay, I finished too."

"Of course you did." I said with a grin and she laughed. "You're muggleborn so you know the Disney fairytale movies, right?"

"Yeah, I love Disney."

"I've been telling them some. I did Cinderella and The Little Mermaid." She nodded. "Do you know the one about Rapunzel?"

"No. That one I haven't seen yet."

"I have, I can tell it."

"Sure."

"Okay, so, it starts with the sun. Many years ago, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this drop of sunlight grew a magic golden flower. It had the power to heal the sick and injured. A little bit after it was first created, an old woman found it. A hop, skip, and a boat ride away, a kingdom grew. The king and queen, who were beloved by all, ruled the land. The queen, she was about to have a baby, but she became sick. They were running out of time and that's when they needed a miracle, in this case, a magic golden flower. The old women though, hoarded its power to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do was sing a simple song. She tried to hide the flower but the guards found it. The queen drank from a bowl that it rested in and was healed."

"A beautiful baby girl was born with golden hair. Her name was Rapunzel. To celebrate her birth the king and queen lit a flying lantern into the sky. But that night, the woman, Mother Gothel, broke into the palace and took the baby. She raised her as her own and had the girl sing the song as she brushed her gold hair that was never allowed to be cut. When she did this, the power of that magic flower worked. She was also never allowed to leave the tower where they lived. But, every night on her birthday, the kingdom launched many flying lanterns in the hope she would return."

"Now, in the kingdom, there was a thief named Flynn Rider. He and his partners, would rob and their biggest one yet was stealing the princess's crown. They succeeded but Flynn ran off with it. He discovered Rapunzel's tower and felt it was the perfect hiding spot, thinking it was empty. Now Rapunzel had always wanted to see the lanterns, not knowing how significant they were, and she had finally found her chance. Flynn would be her guide so she hid the crown and said she would only give it to him after they returned from the journey."

Now, at first Flynn didn't like Rapunzel as anything but an acquaintance but soon he was comfortable enough to say his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. As they spent more time together, the more they started to like each other, until they fell in love. But danger was lurking as Mother Gothel had teamed up with Eugene's angry partners to get Eugene and Mother Gothel to have Rapunzel back. When they were about to kiss, after she had returned his satchel, he spotted the two brothers and decided to give them the satchel so he could stay with Rapunzel but it was a trap and he was turned in while Rapunzel thought he had never cared and just wanted the satchel."

"The next day, Rapunzel realized that she was the lost princess and fought Mother Gothel. Eugene escaped the prison before they could hang him with the help of some tough bar patrons who Rapunzel and Eugene had met. He rushed to Rapunzel's tower to find her chained up. It was another trap and Mother Gothel stabbed Eugene with a knife. He was dying and only Rapunzel could heal him. She promised to go with Mother Gothel if she allowed Rapunzel to heal the man she loved. She agreed but Eugene had a plan and before she could heal him, he cut off her hair, effectively killing Mother Gothel as her age caught up. Eugene died in Rapunzel's arms but when she cried and a tear fell on his cheek, the magic of the flower still in her healed him."

"She returned to her parents and the kingdom and soon she was as beloved as her parents. She and Eugene lived happily ever after."

I smiled at Hermione but jumped when I heard clapping. I looked around to see everyone who had been in the common room, smiling at me and clapping.

"That was really good, Emily!"

"Yeah, great story."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"I need to watch that over the summer." Hermione said and I nodded.

"It's definitely good."

...

**_Yup! Tangled is told even though the movie came out in 2011 or '12, cqant remember. Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey! So I have homework due but i'd rather do this which is bad but whatever. I know I haven't posted in a few days but I've been settling in and my mom and grandma have been sick so I've been help them. Anyway, the charm class and troll scene is in here but the troll scene is waaay different then cannon. Plus some cute stuff with George and Emily. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Eight

I soon became known as the story teller of Gryffindor. Everyone appreciated it, except Harry and Ron, of course. Soon it was October and that meant we were doing our first spell in Charms. I was hyped and Angelina literally had to keep me in place at breakfast. The others were laughing while Zuzza hissed in annoyance at my bouncing as she was around my neck.

I knew Charms would be my best class but I had no idea that I would levitate the feather on the first try and before everyone else. I was sitting with Lavender who high fived me as I did it. Instead of looking put out, Hermione grinned. I was helping her relax more which she seemed to greatly appreciate as she hadn't had the time to _fully _alienate the house.

"Oh my, good job. Miss. Potter has done it!" Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Ron, who was Hermione's partner, looked beyond upset as he tried. It seemed that Hermione couldn't resist correcting him.

"Why is Hermione correcting him?" Lavender whispered as she watched the two. "She's been more laid back."

"Couldn't resist, I guess. I'm not going to stop her."

"Me neither." Lavender said with a smirk and I gave her another quick high five.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled and I frowned along with Lavender.

Hermione winked at me before saying the spell, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Her feather floated four feet and I grinned while Professor Flitwick gave Hermione ten points. Ron looked pissed.

_"__He definitely looked upset."_

_"__When did you start listening?!"_

I could practically see George's smirk. _"Since class started. Nice job with the levitation!"_

_"__Thanks. Warn me next time though, when you start listening."_

_"__Yes, ma'am."_

_"__Good boy."_

_"__Oh, that did it. You're in trouble with me." _His thought was amused.

_"__Sorry, that slipped out."_

_"__Mmhmm, see you at the Halloween Feast."_

_"__Wait, what are you going to do? That has a double meaning."_

_"__Mmmm, not telling. See you later."_

_"__Dammit, George Weasley! Tell me!"_

I sighed in frustration just as class ended. Hermione was walking behind Harry and Ron while I walked with Lavender and Parvati, explaining how intent helps with casting spells. Suddenly Hermione froze before running past Harry and Ron, tears in her eyes. I walked closer to ease drop. Lavender and Parvati not far behind.

"I think she heard you."

"So? She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Lavender and Parvati inhaled in shock and I ran to block Harry and Ron. They looked at me in confusion.

"_She has no friends? _What do you call me? What do you call Lavender and Parvati?" They nodded at my words as they stood next to me.

"Why were you listening in?" Harry snapped and I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I watched my friend run pass both my _brother_," I spat out the word, "and his friend, crying. I, of course, would wonder what you two said to do that."

"She'll be fine. Just cry and then start spouting out information to annoy us all." Ron waved his hand in dismissal and my eyes narrowed. When Harry nodded I snapped and slapped both of them.

"You're both nightmares." I spun and walked away, Lavender and Parvati with me.

"I cant believe they would say that." Parvati muttered.

"Yeah. You would think that Harry, being your twin, would be kind like you yet he's a jerk!"

I sighed. "I know."

I wish I didn't though.

….

Hermione wasn't seen the rest of the day. I had taken to glaring at Ron and Harry throughout classes. I grew worried as I walked to the great hall. One reason was because of Hermione, as Padma said she was crying in the girl's bathroom, but the main reason was George. What was he going to do? I cautiously sat next to him, not making eye contact but I could feel the grin.

_"__Can you please tell me what you are going to do?"_

_"__Nah, I think I'll keep it a surprise."_

It was in the middle of the feast, that he did it. His arm suddenly went around my waist and I looked at him in surprise. He had a devilish grin before his fingers dug into my sides and I tried not to wiggle.

_"__Stop, I'm really ticklish!"_

_"__I figured you are."_

He kept moving his fingers and I bit my lip to keep back the hysterical laughter. He went faster and I started to wiggle slightly.

"Emily are you okay?" Alicia asked in worry and I nodded, still biting my lip. George didn't stop and I wiggled a little faster. Angelina noticed George's smirk as he looked at me and her eyes narrowed.

"George Weasley, what are you doing to her?"

"Nothing." He said innocently. He knew I couldn't talk with out laughing so I couldn't tell. Angelina looked at me as I started to wiggle more.

"You're tickling her! Stop it!" Angelina said in realization and I nodded.

"But why?" He asked. "It's cute to see her like this."

"George." She said dangerously and he sighed before stopping, though he kept his arm around my waist.

"That wasn't funny." I muttered and he grinned before whispering in my ear, either forgetting the mind link or wanting to mess with me.

"Not to you. Your face was cute though." I blushed and he grinned.

_"__Two months and you have started blushing around me. Success, or not?"_

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about."_

His grip tightened around my waist and I blushed again. _"Yeah, I think you do."_

I decided to get back at him and smirked as I whispered in his ear. "Why, Mr. Weasley, who knew you were this forward. Do you like me in that way, or not?"

I held back a laugh when his eyes widened and his ears went red.

_"__That's not fair."_

_"__Mmmm, who said I was fair."_

He rolled his eyes and I grinned just as Professor Quirrell came running into the hall. We all stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons-thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

In the uproar, one thing came to mind. _Hermione_. She didn't know. Before the students could be calmed, I slinked out of the hall. I heard George in my mind.

_"__Emily! Emily where'd you go?!" _But I didn't answer. I was on a mission. I found the bathroom she was in and called her name.

"Hermione." She just kept crying in her stall. "Hermione, we're in danger. We need to get out, quick!"

She came out. "What do you mean?"

"There's a troll in the dungeons and it could come here any second." Her eyes widened and I grabbed her hand. We ran out just as the scrape of a wooden club was heard. We kept running until we got to the portrait. "That-was-close." I panted out and she nodded before hugging me.

"Thanks, Emily."

"I look out for my friends." I said with a grin before saying the password. Every single Gryffindor was in the common room, though I couldn't spot the familiar head of messy hair. Probably out to cause trouble. Suddenly I was in someone's arms, in a tight hug. It was George.

"Where the hell were you?!" He asked as he let go and I blushed at his beyond worried face. It was kind of flattering that he cared so much.

"Saving a life." I said simply and he looked confused so I pointed to where Hermione was standing awkwardly nearby. "Hermione was in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll so I went and got her just before it came."

"You saved someone's-" I was suddenly being hugged again. "You're such an idiot." He whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes just as I saw Ron and Harry enter, beyond furious. They marched up to Hermione and I stood next to her, my eyes narrowed.

"Why weren't you still in the bathroom? We went to get you because of the troll and you weren't there."

"That's because I went and got her. Before anyone could even leave the great hall." I said with my arms crossed. "And why does the one who made her cry in the bathroom, care so much as to save her?"

Ron spluttered and the common room was starting to listen in.

"I was trying to be nice."

It was Hermione who spoke in a soft but strong voice. "Saving me from a troll won't make up for the fact that you said no one liked me and I was a nightmare." She frowned. "All because I was helping you, with a spell."

"No, you were being a know-it-all who cost us ten points each because we were caught wondering around when we should be in Gryffindor Tower." Tears entered Hermione's eyes and I stood forward.

"How's the cheek feel?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice. They looked confused. "Oh you don't remember? Well, let me…remind you."

People gasped when I slapped Ron and Harry before grabbing Hermione and dragging her up to the dorm room. The second we entered, I broke down and she hugged me as I cried. Lavender and Parvati came up and they all hugged me. Zuzza was hiding but hissing comfort softly. I heard George.

_"__Emily." _His voice was soft. _"Emily, come back down. Ron and Harry left."_

_"__No. I-I don't want to talk."_

_"__Please. I just want to see how you're doing."_

_"__Fine."_

"I'm going to say goodnight to George and them, I'll be back up in a little bit."

"Okay, we're probably going to go to sleep so see you in the morning." Lavender said and the other two nodded so I smiled and left.

George was waiting by the stairs with a worried expression and I tried to smile but it didn't fool him and the second I touched the floor he was hugging me. I gripped onto him tightly as I shook and he just rubbed my back, but that was enough.

...

**_Now why is Emily the one crying? Because the stress of Harry is getting to her. I know that's not clear. Anyway Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Yay, chapter nine! This is mainly just Quidditch with some cuteness between Emily and George. Guess what though? Chapter eleven is the final chapter of year one which means its almost time to start posting year two! eeee, i'm so excited to finish publishing a Fanfiction for the first time! Okay, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Nine

November came and with that, cold weather.

"It's freezing! Why the hell are we out here?"

"I thought you wanted to see a Quidditch practice." Angelina said in amusement and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not freeze my arse off so I'll see you all later." I started to walk back towards the castle when I was spun and stumbled into George. "Dammit Weasley!"

George kept a tight grip on my shoulder and practically marched me towards the pitch. Zuzza now stayed inside the dorm, under my covers as the castle was too cold for her. So now he couldn't avoid my shoulders. I tried to stop but that made me almost fall on my face, causing Fred to laugh. Alicia smacked his arm and he pretended to be terribly hurt. I suddenly had a thought.

"Is Harry going to be there?"

"Oh, didn't think of that." George sighed. "Yeah, he will be. Just focus on us and you'll be fine."

_"__You mean, focus just on you. Don't you, Mr. Conceited?"_

_"__Ha, very funny."_

_"__I'm known for it."_

Quidditch actually looked pretty fun, if I could get over my fear of heights. Never liked the idea of plowing into the ground at high speeds. Harry was there and definitely made his presence known to me. How, you ask? He knows of my fear and would smirk at me before doing dives, pretty much mocking me. I growled to myself when he did it a third time. His fourth time caused me to stand and leave the pitch.

_"__Whoa, where are you going?"_

_"__As far away from Harry as I can. The jackass knows of my fear of heights so he taunts me by smirking before doing high dives."_

_"__You're afraid of heights?"_

_"__Yes. Kind of embarrassing but I can't get more than a foot off the ground before freaking out."_

_"__Hmmm. Well that might have to change."_

_"__Whatever you're thinking, I will beat you if you make me do it."_

_"__I'd like to see you try. Who's taller?"_

I paused before mentally growling. _"Whatever."_

_"__Temper, temper. I think I can help." _

_"__What do you mean?" _There was no answer. _"George?" _

He was suddenly in front of me, sitting on his broom which was a few inches off the ground. I raised an eyebrow before he pulled me onto the broom. Before I could register what was happening, we were airborne and I quickly wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Holy crap!" I said as we flew. He flew towards the pitch. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Helping."

"Helping me die?"

"You really think I'd do that?" He asked as we reached the pitch where they were all watching.

"If I fall I swear I will haunt you until the day_ you_ die." I said and I could tell he was grinning.

"You haunting me? Sounds good."

"You're impossible."

"Just look around Emily. Tell me this isn't nice."

I did what he said and took a look around. It actually _was_ nice. I soon relaxed and grinned though I kept a tight hold on him. He suddenly did a small dive and I squealed before laughing. This was fun. He started going higher.

"Wow." I breathed as we flew up in the blue sky.

"I think it's time to go back down, dinner should be soon." He said and started descending towards the ground.

_"__This was fun."_

_"__It's always fun. Over your fear?"_

_"__If I'm with someone, yeah, but I don't think I could do this on my own."_

_"__I think that soon you'll be able to." _I rolled my eyes but smiled as we landed.

I followed Hermione up to the stands of the Quidditch pitch. Zuzza was still under the covers, stating that the castle was too cold and, as such, so was the outside. We met up with Lavender and Parvati who were standing right in front. They smiled and we returned the gesture.

"Ready to see the human Bludger's at work?" I asked with a grin and they laughed just as the teams walked out.

_"__Good luck." _

He looked up at me with a grin. _"Thanks."_

The whistle was blown and I watched with interest at the speed of the game while laughing at Lee's commentary. I suddenly hear a whistling sound. It was a Bludger, heading right for the stands, and more importantly, me.

"Emily, look out!" Neville Longbottom said and I tried to dodge but it hit my leg. I cried out in pain as I felt my leg break. My dodging had also caused me to slip and I was hanging from the railing.

There were gasps and screams all around me as I struggled to get to the stands but whenever I tried and climb up, my leg would protest. As I struggled another whistling sound was heard and the same Bludger hit my left hand and I had to let go as it broke. That's when my grip slipped.

_"__EMILY!"_

…..

The first thing I heard was hushed whispers around me. My eyes fluttered open to see all the Gryffindor Quidditch team, except Harry, standing around the bed I was in. I slowly looked around and Alicia noticed because she gasped.

"Emily! You're awake!" They all looked relieved, even Katie Bell, though I didn't know her very well.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind drawing a blank as to why I was in the hospital wing.

"A Bludger went for you. It hit you and you ended up hanging from the railing. When it hit your hand you fell. If George hadn't caught you, you could have died!"

I looked over at George who looked terrible.

"You look awful." I said with a grin and he rolled his eyes while the others laughed. I wiggled into a sitting position and sighed. "So, who won?"

"We did. Harry was in trouble too, his broom kept trying to buck him off. He almost fell until it stopped. Then the Bludger went after you. Harry was able to catch the snitch though, by almost choking on it." Katie said.

"I wonder how I missed that." I muttered.

_"__You were too busy focusing on me."_

_"__And here comes Mr. Conceited!"_

_"__Proud to be here."_

_"__Very funny, now bring back the George I like."_

_"__Ah, so you like me?"_

_"__Don't flatter yourself. I meant as a friend."_

_"__Sure you did."_

...

**_Quirell had to go after Emily too and that's how! so, there we go! Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Next chapter people! Yay! So remember, Ron wont be put in a good light in this fanfic and it shows in this chapter! Now the Sorcerers Stone is first mentioned in here and the whole thing with it is going to be way different from canon okay? anyway, enjoy!_**

Chapter Ten

"Do you wonder why Harry and Ron keep coming to the library?" I asked Hermione as we sat, working on our Charms essay.

"I know why." Hermione said casually and I looked at her in shock. "I overheard them talking. Not very quiet, those two."

"Well?"

"When Harry and Ron went to fight Malfoy, we ran into a Cerberus. It was standing on a trapped door. Apparently the two went to Hagrid who said it was guarding something that belonged to Nicholas Flamel. They keep trying to research him." Hermione shrugged. "Oh and they think Professor Snape is trying to steal it."

"Well that's ridiculous. Just because he's unpleasant doesn't mean he's trying to steal something heavily guarded by a three headed dog." I tapped my chin.

"I know that look, what are you trying to remember?"

"I recognize the name, Nicholas Flamel. I just can't remember from where." I kept thinking until I gasped and dug through my bag. I pulled out a large book. "There is some Charms information in here that Professor Flitwick recommended. I checked this out a few weeks ago. Look."

I pointed to a section which she read. She looked up with wide eyes. "The Sorcerer's Stone? That's amazing! Living for six hundred and sixty-five years!"

"I wonder why they think Professor Snape is after it."

Hermione had a sudden expression of realization before whispering to me. "Maybe someone is after it. Not Professor Snape, but someone else."

"Who?"

"Professor Quirell!" I snorted and she gave me an irritated glare before continuing. "I'm perspective, you know that, and I've noticed that Professor Quirell seems a little too jumpy. I also walked past his classroom and heard weird talking. It was almost curfew so I was curious and poked my head in. I heard him say 'I'm sorry master' and then, a hiss like voice that returned with 'you are pathetic'."

"'Master'? I wonder what that means. But how does that involve the stone?"

"Well, why would the trapped door be guarded like that? They're nervous someone will steal it and I have a big feeling that is going to be Professor Quirell!"

"What should we do?"

"Tell a teacher?"

"No, they don't listen. Let's work on an idea during break, though you won't be here. Along with Lavender and Parvati." I pouted. "I'll be all alone!"

"You'll have Fred and George." Hermione said and I sighed.

"Hey, let's not let Harry and Ron see this book. I'll keep it on me until we know what to do."

"Okay." Hermione smiled as we went back to our essay.

I tossed and turned in my bed in the empty dorm room. It was Christmas Eve and I couldn't sleep. I knew why. I've never been alone on Christmas Eve. Yeah, Fred and George were here but in a different dorm. Also I had that dream of mum dying again.

_"__Calm down, Emily." _Zuzza hissed from where she was curled up under a shirt on my side table. I had almost rolled over on her once when sleeping so now she slept there during the night.

_"__Sorry, can't sleep."_

Eventually the sun started pinking the sky and I knew I needed to get up. I was exhausted until I saw the small pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I grinned and grabbed the first one. It was from Mrs. Weasley. It contained a light blue sweater with the letter E on it. Tears entered my eyes as I set it aside and looked through the other thing she sent, a box of oatmeal raisin cookies. I also had something from Hermione. A book full of Disney stories which caused my grin to become wider. Hagrid had made me a wooden frame with a moving picture of…my mum.

_I found this in a box in my hut. Your mum was always kind to me so I saved some things, hope you like it._

_-Hagrid_

Tears entered my eyes again as I gently touched the picture of my mum, in a Gryffindor uniform, holding a puppy version of Hagrids boar hound, Fang, and laughing. I gently set it aside to find a present from Fred, a box of dungbombs and some Biting Frisbees. Fred had explained to me the different prank items there were. Then there was George's present, a light blue messenger bag. Light blue was my favorite color. Inside was a note.

_Thought of you when I saw this in Hogsmeade. It never tears and is bottomless so all that boring book reading you do can be portable. Have fun with it._

_-George_

I rolled my eyes but grinned. Harry had given me a card which only said Happy Christmas. Prat. Lavender and Parvati sent a combined gift of a book on hair care spells. I shook my head in amusement. The last one was hidden slightly under my bed.

_Your mother left this in my possession until you started Hogwarts. Please cherish it._

There was no name and I frowned before opening the box. It was a gold locket. Inside was a picture of mum and dad and on the other side was engraved. _For our little one._

Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked at the locket.

_"__You coming downstairs anytime soon?"_

_"__Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."_

_"__Okay, bring your presents!"_

_"__Roger that."_

I got dressed and put on my new sweater, put the locket around my neck, my Disney and hair charm book, box of pranks from Fred, the picture, and Mrs. Weasleys cookies into the messenger bag. Zuzza hissed a good bye before I headed down stairs. Harry and Ron were talking in a corner, looking over a cloak. George bounded over and led me to the couch where Fred was sitting.

"Hey, you got a Weasley sweater too! Mum makes then every year. Harry got one too." Fred said. "What treat did she pack?"

"Oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Did you like the dungbombs and Frisbees?"

"Of course. And I like the bag, George."

"Yeah, well…"

"What else did you get?" Fred asked excitedly.

"I got a book of Disney stories from Hermione. They include the ones I tell you. I also got a hair care book from Lavender and Parvati." I rolled my eyes before realizing there was only two more, both had caused tears.

"What else?"

My heart clenched as I took out the picture frame. "Hagrids gift."

"Was it a flute, like Harry?" Harry and Ron looked over when they heard his name but I ignored them.

"No, it was a picture." Fred looked at me expectantly. "Of my mum, when she was here, holding Fang when he was a puppy. And this locket has a picture of mum and dad."

Before George and Fred could speak, Harry did. "Wait, you got stuff about mum and dad?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't I? All I got was a wooden flute." He held up a beautifully carved flute.

"I wouldn't complain, it looks beautiful." I said but he seemed not to agree.

"And who gave you the locket?"

"All it said was that mum left it in their possession until I started Hogwarts and to cherish it."

"All I got was a cloak from that same person. That's seriously not fair. I wish I had a picture of them."

I shrugged when suddenly Ron had pulled off my locket.

"Here Harry."

It was silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. I stared at Ron who was holding my now broken locket. Even Harry looked surprised. I didn't say a thing. I didn't yell, I didn't hit, and I did nothing violent. All I did was grab my bag with the presents and walk out of the common room. I kept walking, until my tears blurred my vision and I had to sit on a stone bench.

_"__Emily."_

_"__Leave me alone."_

_"__I can't."_

_"__Just because we're soul mates and all that junk doesn't mean you cant leave me alone."_

_"__I don't want to leave you alone." _His voice was soft in my head and I sighed.

_"__Well I do."_

It was silent and I thought he had decided to, when someone was sitting next to me a minute later. He opened my hand and placed the broken locket in it before closing my hand. I didn't looked at him. Not even when his arm went around my waist like Halloween. I also refused to cry. I wouldn't show weakness anymore.

"Crying doesn't show weakness." He told me quietly.

"How would you know?" I whispered and he sighed.

"Guys cry too. They just don't admit it."

I opened my hand and looked at the locket, its chain broken so I couldn't wear it again. Tears entered my eyes as I looked at it.

"Why are people mean?"

"I don't know. Just to let you know, when you left, Fred tackled Ron and let's just say, it looked like he had been in a room with a Bludger. Fred's also writing to mum." George frowned. "Of course, Ron saw nothing wrong with what he did. He just wanted Harry to have a picture of his parents."

"What did Harry do?"

"Stayed quiet the whole time. Didn't say a thing." I sighed and he looked over. "It's going to be okay."

I wished I could believe that.

...

**_Yeah, see, bad Ron. I didn't know what Emily should get so I made her get stuff about her parents and George is such a great guy to comfort her. Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_FINAL CHAPTER! I cant believe it! Year One is over! I'm sooo happy! Now I feel Hermione and Emily combining their brains can figure out the whole Stone/Quirell fiasco faster than in the actual book. Go Mrs. Weasley, you tell your son! Okay, enjoy this last chapter!_**

Chapter Eleven

When Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati came back, they offered to hex Ron but I waved it off. I didn't see the point. Plus, the breakfast after holidays ended, when all the students were there, a red envelope came to Ron. Fred and George smirked and winked at me as Ron winced while he opened it.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! THAT NECKLACE WAS FOR EMILY YET YOU YANKED IT OFF HER NECK AS IF IT BELONGED TO YOU! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE SAID THEY WISHED FOR A PICTURE! I SWEAR THAT WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, YOU WILL BE CLEANING UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN! IF I HEAR OF ONE MORE INNCIDENT LIKE THIS, I WILL TAKE YOU STRAIGHT HOME AND YOU CAN START EARLY! And Emily, you're very welcome for the present."

The letter tore itself up and it was silent. My lips twitched but then I heard hysterical laughter. It was Hermione, her arms wrapped around her middle as she laughed. Then Lavender and Parvati. It spread to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Then Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee. It spread until all of Gryffindor, except Harry and Ron, were laughing. I was amazed when it went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Even Slytherin started laughing. I could see some of the teachers holding back their laughter too. Ron was red with anger as he looked at me, Fred, and George. Even Harry looked a little put out. It took ten minutes for everyone to calm down fully.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A howler. It's a letter that when you open it, the person who sent it starts yelling their note. You can also make it softer as she did when talking to you." George said with a grin and Fred nodded.

"Did you know she would send a howler?"

"Oh yeah, she always does when something happens here that isn't right." Fred looked at George. "We probably got twenty our first year."

"But, Ron deserved it."

_"__Thanks."_

_"__No problem." _George grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I have a theory about why Professor Quirell said 'master'." Hermione said as we worked on a potions assignment. I looked over and she pulled out a book. "When I read about the different histories of the wizarding world, after I found out about being a witch, I read about you-know-who. He had followers called Death Eaters. Now think, what would be another name to a follower for their leader."

I thought before my eyes widened. "Master."

"Exactly! Maybe Professor Quirell was talking to you-know-who."

"But, Voldemort was killed when Harry and I were babies. How does that work?"

"How do two one year olds kill a Dark Lord, only rivaled by Professor Dumbledore? Maybe he didn't really die!" I caught up where she was heading.

"And maybe Professor Quirell is…hiding Voldemort. But where could he?"

Hermione and I thought before we both seemed to get it. "His turban!"

"Maybe, maybe Voldemort somehow, latched onto Professor Quirell. Like a leech! He didn't really die but just almost did!"

"Now, can we tell a teacher?"

"We need to go to Dumbledore."

She nodded and we luckily caught Dumbledore going to his office that Hermione somehow found.

"Can I help you two?"

"Professor, we need to talk to you. It's really urgent." I said and he nodded before saying a password to a stone Gargoyle.

His office was amazing, with all kinds of different items. They were whizzing, whistling, spinning, and blowing steam. There were multiple portraits on the wall of what I figured were past Headmasters.

"Now, what is so urgent?" He asked as we sat across from him.

"Well, I had been walking past Professor Quirells' classroom last semester and heard him say 'I'm sorry master' and a hissing sound replying 'you're pathetic'. It was very curious so Emily and I looked into it more."

I continued. "Lord Voldemort had followers called Death Eaters and another word for a leader is master. Everyone thinks that Harry and I killed Voldemort when we were babies, but how can two one year olds kill a dark lord who almost rivaled your powers? It didn't make sense."

Hermione spoke again. "So we thought, maybe he didn't die but _almost _did and somehow…latched himself onto Professor Quirell and is hidden behind his turban."

Dumbledore studied us. "Please don't think we're crazy. It's just a theory but it kind of makes sense."

"You both are very smart. I believe you." He frowned. "I wanted to keep this secret until it was time for you and Harry to know but I feel you deserve to know as you have, technically, figured it out yourself. Lord Voldemort was not destroyed as known, but was turned into nothing but a solid soul of sorts. I expected this would happen but wished it hadn't entered the school."

"So, you don't think we're mad?"

"No, Emily, I do not." He smiled. "You have done some good for this school and will be rewarded. Now I must speak to Professor Quirell."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said and I grinned as we left.

"We solve mysteries pretty well."

"We should do it for a living." I laughed and Hermione grinned as we headed to the common room.

….

I felt bad for Neville, but not Harry and Ron. It was them two who cost us one hundred and fifty house points. Poor Neville was a helpless victim. I only stopped the glaring when it was aimed at Neville and that's when people learned not to mess with my friends.

"You know why we have a substitute for Defense?" George asked and I caught eyes with Hermione who smirked.

"No idea. Maybe Professor Dumbledore realized what a joke he is."

_"__You can't lie with me. What happened?"_

_"__Nothing."_

_"__Mmhmm." _His hand started to go for my side and I realized what he wanted to do.

_"__Okay! Just don't show anything as Hermione thinks only me, her, and Dumbledore know."_

_"__Go on."_

_"__Well, we discovered that Professor Quirell was hiding what remain of Voldemort on the back of his head."_

_"__I'm sorry, what?"_

_"__You heard me."_

_"__That's crazy!"_

_"__Well Dumbledore believed us and it seemed it's true if Quirell isn't here."_

_"__So, you technically saved everyone from you-know-who?"_

_"__Well, Hermione and I."_

_"__That's amazing!" _That fond expression came and this time the blush came out and he grinned.

…...

Even with Harry winning the Quidditch game, Slytherin was still to win the house cup. The end-of-year feast was subdued until-

"Yes, Slytherin has won but I believe some last minute points are deserved." Everyone went silent and we watched curiously. "To two of the best mystery solvers who have probably saved this school, I award Hermione Granger and Emily Potter two hundred points each." It was silent as everyone looked at us. Hermione blushed and I wasn't too far behind. "As such, I believe a change in scenery is in order."

He clapped his hands and the green and silver banners turned to red and gold and the Slytherin snake turned into a Gryffindor lion. It was still silent until Gryffindor started cheering. Then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I figured it was because Slytherin had lost. Only Hermione, George, and I really knew what Dumbledore meant but as I was hugged and patted on the back, I didn't care what they thought it was about.

"You going to be okay this summer?" Lavender asked. "Being just you and Harry?"

"Eh, I'll do my best." I shrugged but smiled. I heard Zuzza hiss in agreement and I knew I wouldn't be alone with all of it.

"See ya, Emily!"

"You better come back with more stories!"

"See you next year!"

I grinned at all the random goodbyes. I followed Hermione out of the barrier. I spotted Mrs. Weasley instantly and gave her a hug, shocking the woman before hugging me back.

"Thank you for the sweater and cookies." I said as I pulled back and she smiled warmly.

"It was a pleasure to make them, Emily."

Suddenly I was spun around. I stumbled. "Dammit Weasley!"

George grinned and gave me a hug. I pinked slightly and he chuckled when he pulled back.

"Bye Emily." He said with a wink and walked to where his family was. I shook my head just as I heard a familiar grunt.

"C'mon girl. We haven't all day." I looked over to see the Dursleys and Harry waiting. I sighed and waved to Hermione before pushing my trunk towards them.

Hopefully I could make the best out of this summer.

...

**_Was it good? I love it! Okay, stay tuned for Year Two! Read and Review!_**


End file.
